Closest To Heaven II: We're Halfway There
by JazaraRose
Summary: When friendships are put to the test and deadly secrets are revealed, can Inuyasha and the gang face their painful pasts in order to make it to a brighter future?
1. Reunited And It Feels (Not) So Good

**Chapter 1: Reunited And It Feels (Not) So Good  
**

* * *

A young woman with long raven hair stepped through the automatic doors of the small town airport. Her chocolate eyes took in the familiar sight of the place where she was born and raised. She smiled at the sky as all the wonderful memories of her childhood came rushing back. It was good to finally be home.

"Kagome!" Turning her head at the sound of her best friend's voice Kagome Higurashi was engulfed in the iron grip of her childhood friend Sango Arai.

"Sango...I can't breathe." The two girls laughed as Sango loosened her grip.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Helping Kagome with her bags the girls piled into Sango's car heading to her place.

"I missed you too Sango. We have so much catching up to do!"

"Ugh tell me about it! How was Ghana?" After nursing school Kagome had been accepted into a prestigious program that allowed graduating nursing students to travel to Africa, and help the underprivileged receive proper medical care. It was the trip of a lifetime for Kagome.

"Enough about me, what about you? I hear your organization is really starting to pick up." Although Sango had originally planned on going to school for her teaching degree, losing their friend Kikyou had awakened something in her, and so after earning her masters in domestic/sexual abuse counseling she started the Kikyou Hayashi foundation for suicide prevention. They'd raised thousands of dollars over the years and were even opening a home for runaway teens looking for refuge away from their abusive homes.

"You know Miroku just came home from France. His short film was nominated for an award at the Cannes Film Festival! He didn't win, but he said it was an honor just to be able to go." Sango said smiling proudly at her fiancee's accomplishments.

The two friends continued to catch up as they parked and walked to Sango's apartment. "Well this is my humble abode." Sango said directing Kagome where to put her bags.

"Is that you my beautiful fiancee? I've been waiting for you to return!" Kagome turned around, ready to greet her longtime friend and got the shock of her life when she found Miroku standing in the living room butt naked with nothing but a rose in mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed, blushing furiously. "I didn't see anything, I promise!" She said laughing.

"Miroku! Did you forget that Kagome was staying with us? Go put some damn clothes on!" Peaking through her fingers Kagome watched as Sango slowly counted down from ten trying to get her temper under control. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics. It was nice to know some things always remain the same.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the last seat in the corner of the train, looking out the window watching as the world passed him by. He was on his way home for the first time since he graduated high school and even though he should be excited, which he was, he was nervous as all hell.

He'd been an idiot as a kid. Reckless, leaving destruction in his path and not caring about the collateral damage left in his wake. Maybe it was the result of growing too fast without parents and a shitty guardian who didn't give a rat's ass about you, but somewhere along the way he'd decided that he didn't wanna be that reckless kid anymore. Though his temper was still one to be reckoned with, for the most part he'd changed.

Inuyasha had finally grown up and become a man.

Halfway through his freshman year at university he realized school wasn't for him. High school was mandatory but college was optional and he decided to opt out. He traveled for a while. Living here and there, and seeing what the world had to offer.

A year after that he joined the military and had been traveling the world ever since. He loved it and it gave him structure. The one thing he'd been missing all his life.

Stepping off the train Inuyasha inhaled the air that somehow always reminded him of home. Picking up his bags, he heard her before he saw her. Using his trained military reflexes Inuyasha caught Kagome around her waist as she tackled him to the ground.

"Kagome you're cutting off my windpipe." He said hoarsely.

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy to see you." She said with tears in her eyes. He reached up to wipe her tears and tell her how much he hated to see her cry, when her tiny fist slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow wench, what was that for?"

"For not calling or writing you big jerk! I had to find out from Anna down the hall that you dropped out. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Looking sheepishly at his feet Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I didn't want you to stop me I guess. I just really needed to leave Kagome. You know...find myself and all that shit." He looked up at her half expecting her to still be angry, but instead he found her smiling at him and he knew that all was right in their world.

* * *

"So this is all yours now, huh?" Kagome said setting down one of Inuyasha's bags in his childhood home.

"Yeah it is. You know I didn't think it'd take Sesshomaru dying for him to show me some mercy. When I got a letter saying that he'd left this house for me I thought it was some sick joke, but I guess it wasn't."

Two years after Inuyasha graduating from high school he'd received a letter from the local hospital. There'd been a fatal car crash involving his brother and he was Sesshomaru's only next of kin. News of his brother's death had brought more confusion to his life than closure. He'd wished the bastard dead a million times while growing up, yet to actually know that he was dead...he didn't really know how to feel about it.

"I know you and Sesshomaru weren't close but I'm sorry for you loss. When my mom told me I tried to reach out to you, but I...couldn't find you."

"I was in Germany when it happened. If I hadn't given the university a forwarding address I don't think they would have found me either." Inuyasha said somberly. "You know if you want you can always crash here, unless you want another peep show from Miroku." Inuyasha said laughing at Kagome's obvious embarrassment.

"Take me not punching you as a thank you." Kagome said smiling back at him. "Okay! Hurry and change and meet us at Totosai's. I wonder if he'll still be expecting us to show up with our fake IDs." Kagome said laughing.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the bar, watching as a drunk Sango and Kagome danced their hearts out in the middle of the floor. Neither of the women were very coordinated, but Miroku certainly had no qualms about watching his beloved fiancee shake her money maker for all she was worth.

"It's been five years and you still haven't learned to keep it in your pants, have you lech?" Inuyasha said as he took a swig of his jack and coke.

"Hey I learned to keep it in my pants! Just not when it comes to Sango." Miroku finished with a wink and a sly smirk. "Yo I'm sorry about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha waved it off taking the last sip of his drink and ordering another. His dark eyes wondered to the pale beauty dancing with the same smile he rarely saw her without.

"So you gonna keep starting at her all night, or are you gonna tell me what happened between you two?" Miroku said trading his empty beer for a full one.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said blushing at being caught staring.

"Sure you don't. Don't worry my friend we've got nothing but time, you'll tell me eventually."

"Bartender, I need two long islands stat!" Sango yelled over counter, Kagome taking up a seat beside her.

"You know we're not seventeen anymore. You're gonna regret that in the morning, plus Kagome's always been a lightweight." Inuyasha said smugly dodging the coaster Kagome aimed at his head.

"Hmm I beg to differ. Kagome's always known how to party." A deep voice said from over Inuyasha's shoulder. Turning his head Inuyasha was met by a guy with sandy brown hair who had a face that screamed mama's boy. Before Inuyasha could ask who the fuck this guy thought he was, Kagome was running past him and jumping to the fool's arms...and then she kissed him.

"Oh my god Hojo! What are you doing here?"

"I called your mom because I wanted to surprise you. I thought you were still at the university but she said you were coming to visit for awhile and I wanted to see you." He said sweetly.

"Is someone gonna tell me who the fuck this guy is?" Inuyasha said, while receiving a smack on the head from Sango.

Kagome blushed as the doe eyed man slowly slipped her from his arms and back onto the floor. Clearing her throat, Kagome blushed intensified as she dropped a bomb on her friends, that no one was expecting.

"Everyone this is Hojo. My fiancee."

* * *

**I've had this story in my head for sooo long, but I hadn't had any ideas on how to start, so please excuse how short this chapter is. Not sure where I'm going with this yet, but I hope I've got people out there willing to come along for the ride.  
**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


	2. Revelations & Disappointments

**Chapter 2: Revelations &amp; Disappointments  
**

* * *

Light filtered in through the partially closed blinds, slowly beginning to illuminate the room. The beams hit Kagome in the face as the sun steadily rose higher in the sky. Rolling over to escape the pesky rays she collided with a soft body next to her. Blinking open her eyes she took the time to study the man next to her while he slept. Hojo was a good man. They'd met her sophomore year in their anatomy class, him premed and her nursing. She was struggling and he always seemed to have the right answers. She'd never know if he offered to tutor her because he actually felt bad for or because he was attracted to her, but she was grateful none the less. I'd taken him almost a month to gain the courage to ask her out and they'd been pretty much inseparable ever since.

Brushing his sandy bangs from his face, Kagome wondered what she'd done in another life to receive the affections of such a gentle and caring man. She loved Hojo with everything in her and the day he'd asked her to marry him had been the happiest day of her life but it was in moments like these, when the world was quiet and her thoughts couldn't be silenced, when she wondered if spending the rest of her life with Hojo was the right choice.

He was smart, funny, charming, everything any girl could want in a life partner, but deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Her thoughts drifted to a time when she'd thought she _knew_ who'd she be spending her life with, when she'd given her heart so freely to someone that she never thought there would ever be anyone else who could make her feel the way he did. Her relationship with Inuyasha had ended just as quickly as it had started and to be honest Kagome wasn't quite sure whose fault it was. Maybe a little of both? In the end she had been the one to call it quits and to this day her heart still ached when she thought about it.

They were practically glued to the hip in the months after graduation. Her dreams had finally come true. She was Inuyasha's girlfriend, he'd openly admitted to caring for her and nothing could of made her happier. Except he never told he loved her, they'd make love and he wouldn't hold her afterwards. He'd simply look up at the ceiling quietly brooding for hours. The worst of it all was the way he looked at her sometimes, with such soul crushing pity and sorrow, and she had started wondering if he was even looking at her at all. When they'd started dating the wounds Kikyou's suicide had left them with were still too fresh and the trauma of her miscarriage had been what brought them together. Towards the end of their freshman year Kagome decided that wasn't enough. They both needed more time to heal and maybe then they could try again, but Inuyasha dropped out and Hojo came along.

"If you keep starting at me like that I'm gonna start to think something's wrong." Hojo's voice brought her from her thoughts and she smiled at him.

"Well I have been feeling pretty under the weather lately Dr. Akiktoki. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I'm always so..._hot_." She sighed dramatically and began to fan herself. She peaked at her fiancee from beneath her lashes and smirked when she saw him lick his lips and his eyes begin to darken.

"Oh I think I know _just_ what you need to fix that." He was on her in a second and they both thoroughly enjoyed the start to their morning...twice.

* * *

Kagome descended the stairs quickly, the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen reeling her in. She watched as Inuyasha dutifully flipped several pancakes while also frying multiple pieces of bacon. Before she even had time to announce her presence, said man turned toward her and gave her a small smile.

"Mornin', you want some breakfast?" She nodded eagerly and took a seat at the counter. Inuyasha served her first and then made a plate for himself. Sitting next to her the two ate in companionable silence, only sounds of their forks against their plates echoed throughout the kitchen. Being the monster eater that he was, Inuyasha was the first to finish. Soon after finishing her plate Kagome wondered over to the sink to being to help him with the dishes.

Kagome's mother called earlier that morning inviting her over for dinner, and demanding that she bring Inuyasha with her. The two had gotten close when Inuyasha lived with them in high school. She supposed it was nice for him to get some type of motherly figure back in his life. After agreeing the two once again slipped into silence, until Inuyasha spoke up moments later.

"Is Hojo still here?" The tone of his voice had Kagome looking up at him. To anyone who didn't know Inuyasha as well she did, it would have gone unnoticed but she knew better. His tone was resigned with a mix of irritation and anger thrown in.

"No he's gone. Is him coming over a problem?" Inuyasha had been kind enough to let her stay here and she didn't want to impose.

"Nope, just as long you two keep it down next time." He laughed at the hot blush that stained her cheeks. She had always been so easy to tease.

"S-sorry." She sputtered out. She was mortified and she knew he'd never let her live this down. Her embarrassment was quickly turning to anger as Inuyasha continued to laugh at her. She turned to him pouting and her arms folded under her breasts. Quickly Inuyasha patted her on the shoulder and apologized for laughing.

"It's not really your fault," he said turning to leave the kitchen, "you always were a screamer." Laughing once more he barely dodged the frying pan coming his way.

* * *

Kagome didn't speak to him again until they reached her childhood home. Her mother greeted them both warmly with hugs and cheek kisses. She expressed her grief at his brother's passing and told him how worried she'd been when Kagome informed her of his decision to leave school, scolding him lightly for not telling anyone where he'd gone. When he told her he left to join the military she praised him and he blushed.

Inuyasha had always looked to Ms. Higurashi as the mother he'd missed out on having while growing up, and though he'd never admit it to anyone her opinion of him mattered. She'd allowed him into her home, adding another to mouth feed onto her already full plate. But she never made him feel like a burden and he'd be forever grateful to her for the unbelievable amount of kindness and care she showed him.

Even as he became reacquainted with a now teenage Souta, he felt as though he'd never missed a beat with the Higurashi family. The only one missing was Grampa Higurashi. Kagome told him that he'd died a few years earlier, the Alzheimer's finally doing him in. He actually missed the old geezer (another thing he'd never admit to anyone). His mood immediately went south with there a knock on the door and he heard Souta greet Hojo. Didn't the guy have anything better to do than hang around Kagome all day?

He tried not to let his sour mood show on his face, but everyone knew him too well. He watched as Hojo helped Ms. Higurashi with the finishing touches for dinner and told a joke that made her laugh. During dinner Hojo had taken his usual spot next to Kagome, which put him in Gramp's old seat next to Souta. He inwardly fumed when the prick whispered something in Kagome's ear and made her blush as she jokingly hit him in the shoulder. Then after he had to watch the kiss ass offer to help Kagome's mom with dishes and play video games with Souta.

Inuyasha chose to believe he didn't know why Hojo's presence bothered him so much, but he knew. He was jealous. He felt replaced and cast aside whenever Hojo was around, especially when it came to Kagome. He hadn't wanted to believe that Kagome had really moved on from him. Hojo's title of 'fiancee' and the huge rock on Kagome's finger should of been the proverbial nail in the coffin, but it hadn't really hit home until he heard them going at it this morning. That thought alone made him blister with anger and the fact that he really didn't have a right to be angry, only made him angrier.

Inuyasha thought on his failed relationship with Kagome. They'd been so happy at first, but after the dust had settled on their whirlwind romance everything went to shit. Maybe they were star crossed lovers and their relationship was doomed from the beginning. They'd both been through a lot that year and he'd hoped that they could heal each other, but in the end that had only resulted in more pain for the both of them. Was it fair of him to lean on Kagome to repair the pieces of his tattered soul when he hadn't even tried to do the same in return? He'd always been greedy with Kagome's love, taking more than he gave, and in the end it had ruined them.

As Inuyasha drove them both home, he stole a glance at her as he stopped at a red light. She'd fallen asleep with her head leaning heavily in her hand. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her breathing was light. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look more peaceful in his life and not for the first time he wished he could be like that, but the pain and mistakes of his past still haunted him in more ways than one. The day that Kagome had dumped him he'd been planning on apologizing to her, telling her how much he cared about her and how if only she could find it in her heart to give him a second chance she wouldn't regret it.

But she had given up on him and ultimately he gave up on himself. He tried to lick his wounds, be a man and find the courage to get her back, but he talked himself out of it every time. Eventually he realized he wasn't worthy of her and he never would be. Kagome had broken it off with him because she'd finally wised up and realized it too. It was too much for him to take so he did the cowardly thing and took off. Maybe the reason Kagome's engagement hurt him so much because deep down he'd been hoping she would wait for him.

But she hadn't and now it was too late.

* * *

**Still taking this story one chapter at a time, thank you to the people right there along with me. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Crosses To Bear

**Chapter 3: Crosses To Bear  
**

* * *

A dark haired woman walked down the street on autopilot, not caring about the world around her. She payed just enough attention not cause any accidents, but asking for anymore than would've been too much. She was like this on days like today. She stopped in a small flower shop, the owner had come to know her well, and handed her the usual bouquet she picked up. She quickly payed and continued on her monotonous journey, stopping only when she reached her destination.

She pushed open the familiar iron gates, and followed her routine path. Soon she stood in front of a small headstone. She pulled away the already withering flowers she had placed there last week and replaced them the fresh ones she bought. Kneeling, she lit a candle and said a small prayer for the girl's soul. Her dark eyes pooled with tears and her throat burned with the effort to hold them back. This girl didn't deserve to have her final resting place tainted with her tears, she didn't deserve to even be here. She should've been alive, living her life, finding a husband, starting a family and being happy. She should've graduated high school.

"Kikyou...can you ever forgive me?" The salty product of her guilt flowed down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. Kagura Fujiwari had never been one for weak displays of emotion. Her father had taught her early on that emotions were for the weak. He told her that the world was a cruel, evil place, and in order to survive you had to be twice as cruel and twice as ruthless.

Naraku was her only parent and she liked to think that he cared for her in his own, twisted way. As a child and well into her teens she'd been desperate for his love and approval, willing to do anything just so he would pay attention to her. So when he started teaching her the ways of the underground drug trade when she was ten, Kagura felt special. Her father trusted her with something very important to him and she didn't want to fail him. So when he told her he needed more foot soldiers on the street, she readily agreed when he asked her to recruit kids from her high school.

Her father quickly skilled her in the art of people reading, teaching her how to find their weaknesses and exploit them. He was a master manipulator and soon his daughter was following in his foot steps.

Kikyou Hayashi had been her first victim.

She watched the girl for weeks, trying to gain as much info about her prey as possible. She looked up Kikyou's address in the school directory and doubted the ritzy neighborhood listed was where she truly lived, especially considering Kagura had witnessed her paying for her lunch in quarters the previous day. She trailed Kikyou home that day, and followed her all the way to her dump of an apartment. She lived in a pretty sketchy neighborhood right outside the school district, but Kagura watched the girl greet walk in and a young girl, no more than six years old, she knew she'd found her ace and approached Kikyou at school the next day.

**XXXX**

_"Kikyou! Hey, Kikyou wait up!" Turning at the sound of the her name, the dark haired freshman was greeted by her fellow classmate Kagura Fujiwari._

_"Hi Kagura, what's up?" The two girls had homeroom together, but they had never said more than two words to each other._

_"Nothing much. I saw you walking and was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?" She smiled brightly, wanting to appear friendly and inviting._

_"Uh, I usually have lunch with my friends." Kikyou let her sentence trail off, not wanting to seem rude and tell her no outright. _

_"Well there's nothing wrong with having more friends ya know! Come on just have lunch with me today, I promise it'll be fun." Finally she relented and the two girls were off. In the end Kikyou did have a good time. Kagura was witty and funny, definitely more mature than other kids their age._

_"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Kagura said munching on her sandwich, while Kikyou took a dainty bite of the apple in front of her._

_"Yeah, I'm not very hungry today." Kikyou said, blushing when her growling stomach contradicted her. She'd given the last of her money to her sister Kaede, so she could eat lunch at school. The apple had been the only thing in their apartment that hadn't gone bad._

_"Do you not have any money to buy lunch?" Kikyou stared down at the half eaten fruit, ashamed at her low financial status. _

_"No, not today. But don't worry about me Kagura." She looked up again when she felt Kagura grab her hands from across the table, sympathy shining bright in her dark eyes._

_"I can help you, if you want." Kagura said lowly. It was time to drop the bomb._

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"I can help you get money silly! My dad is a business man and he's looking for...interns. I can put in a good word for you, and I promise you and your sister will never go hungry again."_

_Kikyou eyed her suspiciously, "How did you know about Kaede?" Kagura simply shook her head at that.  
_

_"Does it matter? I can help you if you'll let me." Her grip on Kikyou's hands tightened, and she rubbed her thumb across the girl's knuckles in comfort. She saw the internal war raging inside the girl, and for a moment was worried Kikyou would turn her down._

_"Fine, what do I do?" Kagura smiled happily but the dark glint in her eyes marred the bright expression._

**XXXX**

Kagura covered her mouth to quiet her sobs as the memory slowly left her. She stared at the dirty graduation cap sitting on Kikyou's headstone, and it made her heart lurch. She'd ruined the girl's life and everyday the guilt ate away at her. Kikyou had been good at her job and soon became just as important to Naraku as Kagura was. They did many jobs together and after months of working together, they had become legitimate friends.

It'd been five years since Kikyou's death, five years of shame and disgrace sitting on her shoulders. Though Kagura had been raised to be heartless, Kikyou had shown her that she could have the best of both worlds. By night, she could be the ruthless daughter of the biggest drug lord in their state, but during the day she could simply be a teenage girl. One who wanted to be the best swimmer her school had ever seen, go to the movies with her friends, and excitingly wait for the guy of her dreams to ask her to prom.

She could be happy.

"I was wrong that day to turn you away. I chose be loyal to a man, who has done nothing but ruin my life since the day I was born, than to trust you. For that, I truly am sorry."

**XXXX**

_Kagura watched from behind the bleachers as Inuyasha ran after Kikyou. The girl had missed several days of school and she looked an absolute mess. Everyone had simply assumed she was still hurting over her and Inuyasha's devastating break up. They'd been so happy no one saw it coming. Everyone thought they were something straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. _

_She watched Kikyou slap Inuyasha and storm away, swiftly moving to follow her. _

_"Kikyou! Kikyou, hold on!" Kagura called out. Kikyou stopped, hands balled at her sides and her shoulders shaking. _

_"What do you want Kagura?" Her tone was low, resigned. She sounded tired, not physically but emotionally. She turned around and gone was the young, vivacious spirit Kagura had come to know. The light had dulled in the young girl's eyes, as if she'd lived in a thousand lifetimes in the last few days._

_"What did he do to you?" Kagura whispered more to herself, but the girl in front of her looked up at that and the rage that settled in her eyes was palpable._

_"You...you knew?" Kagura took a step back from the enraged girl, not sure how their thirty second conversation had taken this turn. _

_"Well, yeah everyone knows. Look Inuyasha's a dick for dumping you, but you look like hell Kikyou. You gotta start taking care of yourself again." The dark chuckle that escaped Kikyou's lips sent a chill down Kagura's spine, and she wasn't sure how to help this twisted creature that had once been her friend._

_"To hell with Inuyasha, this isn't about him anymore. No, this is about your sick bastard of a father." Kikyou spat._

_"What are you talking about?" Kagura said, her own ire rising. She knew her father was a shitty guy, but she'd defend him till her last breath and she didn't appreciate Kikyou bagging on him. _

_Kikyou didn't look as if she was going to tell her at all, her eyes shifted back and forth as the internal battle raged inside of her. She released a long sigh, finally deciding that Kagura was indeed her friend and if she could save her from the shit storm that was brewing...she would._

_"I'm going to the police tonight. I'm turning Naraku in. I'm only telling you as a warning. Get out while you can, hide out until everything blows over, but I'm taking Naraku down. I intend to fully end his life, the way he ended mine." Kikyou said. Kagura's eyes widened at that. Was Kikyou fucking stupid? White hot rage bloomed in her belly, and Kagura had to mentally restrain herself from harming the girl.  
_

_"You selfish bitch! What did my father ever do to you? End your life? If anything he saved it! His money is what keeps that shitty roof over your head, his money is what keeps your belly full at night, and it's his money that keeps your sister from dying of the common cold!"_

_She was breathing hard by the end of her tirade. Kagura knew throwing the fact that Kikyou's sister had HIV back in her face was vicious, even down right evil, but her father had always taught her to hit her enemies right were it hurt. And she was her father's child after all. The absolute look of betrayal on Kikyou's face made her inwardly cringe, and she hoped it didn't show on her face._

_"He raped me Kagura. He tricked me into coming to the house and he attacked me. Do you know what I've been going through since then? Your father took something from me that day, something that I'm never going to back. He broke me, and I'm getting my revenge...whether you like it or not."_

_"You're a liar! I know my father, he would never do something so underhanded and disgusting."_

_"Then I guess you don't know him as well as you thought. I'm leaving town after I go to the police, goodbye Kagura." The look of pity and sympathy Kikyou sent her as she turned to walk away set her blood on fire. How dare she look at her like that, like she was a victim!_

_That night when Kagura returned home, she warned Naraku of Kikyou's intent to betray him. He shook his sadly, stood from his desk, and grabbed a coat from the closet._

_"And I really liked this one too." Kagura hadn't understood what he meant by that. Kikyou was as high in his chain of command as she, so she simply figured he meant he now had the burden of finding someone else to groom in her place. He walked out the door and was gone for several hours, not returning until well after dinner. _

_She wanted to ask him what he'd done to her friend, but the look on his face as entered the house made her bite her tongue. He was in a bad mood and she certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of that._

_All weekend, Kagura couldn't shake the sick feeling in her gut. She'd chalked it up to the stress of graduation finally getting to her, but she knew it was something else. Something bad was coming her way and she didn't know how to prepare or avoid it. _

**XXXX**

When they received news that Monday morning of Kikyou's death in the auditorium, her blood ran cold. The police had ruled it a suicide, but Kagura knew better. She should have known what ratting out Kikyou would've cost her. In her father's line of work, there was only one way to handle traitors.

You silence them.

Somehow she had hoped that Kikyou would be the exception to that rule. Laying her hand on the tombstone Kagura, bowed her head silently asking for forgiveness once more. Though she truly didn't deserve it.

"I've battled with myself for a long time, trying to figure out how to do the right thing. I always knew, but I was just too much of a coward to face you...and my father. But not anymore. You were my friend Kikyou, my only friend, and I betrayed you in the worst way. I let you down when you needed me most, but I promise you...I'm gonna make him burn."

* * *

Kagura walked down the street, stopping at the first payphone she could find. Stepping into the small box she brought up her hood to cover her face and made sure her sunglasses were secure in place. There were cameras everywhere and she couldn't afford for anyone to recognize her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and reached into her purse for the appropriate change.

She dialed the number she had been memorizing for the last five years. The phone rang and rang and she had half a mind to hang up and bolt. But that would be spitting on the promise she'd made to Kikyou and she couldn't do that, not again. So patiently she waited, and just when she actually thought no one would answer, the ringing finally stopped.

"Sacred City police department, this is Officer Jones, how may I help you?" Kagura gulped down the lump that had settled in her throat. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, but every time she got ready to speak she choked.

"Look the police department is very busy, if this some kind of joke-"

"A murder." She finally said cutting off the irritated officer.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like to report a murder."

* * *

**This story is probably going to be pretty short, maybe 10-15 chapters?  
**

**Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW if you're enjoying so far!**


	4. When The Bough Breaks

**Chapter 4: When The Bough Breaks**

* * *

Sango sat in her large bathtub. She dipped her head back into the warm water and sighed in contentment, as the scent of her jasmine infused bath bomb wafted to her nose. The bath water had long since turned purple and the bubbles as well. She had turned off the lights with only a few stray candles illuminating the bathroom.

It had been a long day for her. Since coming home, she'd been running her non-profit organization from her kitchen table. And as the head of the organization it was definitely a lot harder than it sounded. The workload was the same, but without her many assistants nearby, the things she depended on them to do, she now had to complete on her own.

Long story short things quickly became stressful. _'But nothing a nice long soak can't fix.' _She thought to herself as she sunk lower into the sweet smelling water. Lifting her left hand from the soapy water, Sango inspected the engagement ring Miroku had given her right after graduation. She smiled at the memory and gently spun the ring about her finger. Sometimes she liked to just take a moment and enjoy the fact that she was about to marry the love of her life. Sometimes she was awed at the fact that they even managed to get to this point. She remembered a time where she felt as though Miroku would never be able to settle down, a time where she felt she was nothing but a conquest to him, just one more notch in his belt that he could brag to Inuyasha about.

_'I guess I was wrong.' _She smiled to herself, but the smile quickly disappeared when she thought about the event that led them to confessing their feelings. Miroku showing up bloody, beaten, and barely conscious on her doorstep. How Miroku had managed to keep his Uncle's abuse under wraps for so long was a mystery to her, but she was glad he was finally able to tell someone and get help.

Miroku had stayed with her for a few days after the incident. She had wanted Miroku to go to the police, but he was adamantly against it. Though she didn't agree with his decision, in the end it was his to make. Though they weren't expecting to return to Miroku's childhood home and find it devoid of Mushin's presence completely. They never knew what happened to Mushin. The most plausible theory seemed that Mushin had gotten spooked when Miroku ran, and fearing the legal action Miroku could take, he fled.

After having had thoroughly enjoyed her bath and fearing she'd turn into a prune, Sango stood to rinse herself off. Stepping out of the tub she dried off with a fluffy towel, putting on the satin nightgown she had laid out for herself to wear. When she finally emerged from the steamed filled bathroom, Miroku was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in." Sango said as she leaned in to give her fiancee a kiss. She crawled into bed behind him and watched as he shed the rest of his clothes, until he was only left in his boxers.

"I thought you would've been sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." He said as he slid into bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest and Miroku slowly began to comb his fingers through her damp hair, and suddenly she felt so lucky, to have someone she loved so much, to have someone who loved her back. It made her think of Inuyasha and Kagome. She didn't know the exact reason why their relationship ended, but she knew how much it broke Kagome's heart. Her best friend was a mess following the breakup and Inuyasha leaving without a word definitely didn't help. Then Kagome found Hojo. Some of the spark was back in her eyes and Hojo had managed to slowly glue the pieces of Kagome's fractured heart back together, but there was still something missing. Sometimes when Kagome wasn't paying attention she'd get this faraway look in her eye. But as quickly as it came it'd be gone, and Sango never had the nerve to confront her about it.

"What are thinking about my love?" Miroku said gently, never stopping his ministrations on her hair.

"Just, life I guess. I was thinking about us, about Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku sighed at the mention of their two long time friends. Inuyasha was his best friend in every since of the word, he'd take a bullet for the man if need be, but sometimes Miroku actually wondered how thick his friend's skull truly was.

"Kagome and Inuyasha need to figure out what they want for themselves. They both have demons they still need to fight, and maybe once they've finally beaten them...they can be together. They're good for each other, you're not the only one rooting them dear."

A comfortable silence began to stretch between the couple. Only the sounds of their light breathing filling the small room. Sango bit her lip in an anxious manner, rubbing circular patterns on her finacee's chest to distract herself. They 'd had this argument many times. Usually ending in one of them storming off. But she needed to get it off her chest, Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only ones with demons left to face.

"Miroku, have you ever thought about looking for Mushin?" His fingers froze, and Sango immediately felt his body tense at the name that was never supposed to be spoken. So much time had passed since the abuse ended, but just the sound of his vile name was enough to send a chill down Miroku's spine, and the memories that rushed back were enough to take his breath away.

"Have you ever thought about talking to your dad?" Miroku bit out. His tone and his eyes darkened with irritation.

"Touche." She said rolling away from him. Sango hadn't spoken to her father in about as long as Miroku had seen Mushin. Miroku knew about the strained relationship she had with her father. He was a lying, cheating, bastard who had driven her mother away. She was ten when her mother left. The older woman had simply given her children a parting kiss on the forehead, and neither of them saw her again. And that's when the late nights, unexpected meetings, and last minute business trips had started.

Slowly the childhood Sango had known began to slip away as she became the primary caregiver for her little brother, Kohaku. Walking him to school, making him lunch and dinner, skipping school care for him if he was sick. How many times had she cried herself to sleep as child wondering why her mom had left them behind, and begging for her father to come home?

On her twelfth birthday she'd spent the day with Kagome's family. Her father had been called away on "business" and her mother was obviously no where to be found, so she decided right then she'd never cry or pray for her parents to come back into her life again. She'd simply exist without them and continue to care for her brother in any way she could.

It was the first time she'd ever admitted to herself that she hated them.

"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to snap at you." He tone was soft, apologetic. "But you know how I feel. I don't want to look for Mushin for the same reasons you don't want to talk to your dad. What good would it do? We've changed, we've made a better life for ourselves, so what's the point in reopening old wounds?"

"Because they aren't healing Miroku." Turning to face him, she continued. "How many times have you flinched when you weren't expecting me to touch you. How many times in the last five years have you woke up screaming from you're nightmares? You never talk about what happened to you, and I just thought finding him would bring some closure is all."

Facing his bride to be, he pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'll think about it okay? But only if you think about talking to your father. You're wounds aren't healing either my love."

She nodded in agreement and soon they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sango sat with her brother in the small ice cream shop they loved so much as kids. The tall brunette woman gingerly licked her raspberry sorbet cone, as her brother went to town on his rocky road.

"You're gonna get a brain freeze if you don't slow down kid." Sango said laughing

"Can't help it. This is pretty much the only thing I've eaten today." He said between bites. Kohaku was almost fourteen now, and was already about two inches taller than his older sister.

"We could've went somewhere to eat Kohaku, you did just win your soccer game. Why don't we get sushi or something to celebrate?"

"I don't have money for sushi. I'll just eat something at home." He said munching on his waffle cone.

"If you have food at home, why haven't you eaten?" The teenager blushed at being caught in his fib. He peaked at his sister through his lashes and recognized that look on her face. It was her signature 'I'm not taking any of your shit today' face and Kohaku knew he had to come clean.

"Fine I don't have any food right now, I don't have any money to go grocery shopping. There ya happy?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I'm not happy! You've should've called me if you needed money Kohaku, you can't go around starving yourself."

"I'm not! I just wanted to wait until I got paid. Old man Totosai's been really good about giving me hours. You pay for my rent, you pay my bills, I don't want to ask you for _everything_. I know you're saving up for your wedding and for a place with Miroku, plus you can't take care of me your whole life sis. I gotta grow up sometime."

The glare Sango had been sending his way immediately softened at his words. Sango hoped that her absence in Kohaku's life would prompt her father to care for the boy a bit more, but like always she'd been expecting too much. Kohaku assured her that their father still sent him money for the necessities, and while she wasn't thrilled with the situation there wasn't much she could to change it, being a broke college student herself. Though after establishing her company and finally making a steady income, she moved Kohaku out of their childhood home and into a new place.

She wanted Kohaku to be independent of their father. His monthly checks didn't equate to love and Sango wanted her brother to realize that. Though she could sometimes see the resentment in his eyes and hear it in his voice, Kohaku still had the faintest hope that their father would, someday, step up to be the father they remembered from so long ago.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're a burden to me Kohaku. I love you and I'd do anything and everything for you. I don't mind taking care of you kid, it's my job." She said with a watery smile. She wrapped her arm around him as he laid his head against her shoulder, more content than he'd been in a long time because his sister was finally home.

The sweet moment was cut off by the sound of Kohaku's grumbling stomach and the siblings laughed.

"Come on, let's get some sushi."

* * *

Kagome wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks, as she watched Hojo climb the stairs towards his gate. He had to be back at the university and so their small vacation was finally coming to an end. While she would miss Hojo for obvious reasons, she was kind of glad to be without him for a while. She could tell that his presence irritated Inuyasha, whether he'd like to admit it or not.

Now she and Inuyasha could finally hang out in peace, without the awkward tension Hojo seemed to stir between them.

"234 Meido Ave, please." She politely told the cab driver. She'd been staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular, when her phone suddenly began to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hi! Wow it's been ages, how are you? I'm fine thanks. Um, tonight? Sure I don't see why not. Yeah Totosai's sounds great. Okay then I'll see you at 8, bye."

By the time she ended the call the driver had already pulled in front of Inuyasha's house. She handed him his fare and thanked him again, before jogging up the few flights of stairs leading to the front door.

Kicking off her shoes and locking the door behind her, Kagome was finally glad to be home. She'd been running around all day with Hojo to make sure he had everything he needed for his flight. She walked passed the kitchen and noticed the time to be 5:30, that meant two hours of relaxation before she had to get ready for her date.

Jogging up the stairs to her spare room, she quickly changed into something comfortable and threw her hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't until she went into the kitchen for a bottle of water, that she noticed how quiet and empty the house seemed. _'I wonder where Inuyasha is?'_

If he wasn't on the first or second level of the house, then there was only one place he could be. Grabbing an extra bottle of water, she left the kitchen and quickly turned to the door immediately to her right. Shutting the door behind her she skipped down the concrete stairs, soft grunts telling her she'd found the man she'd been looking for. She leaned against the banister across from him to watch as he ruthlessly pounded into a punch bag hanging from the ceiling. He was bare from the waist up, his long hair tied behind him in a high ponytail. He was sweating like a madman which probably meant he'd been down here for awhile. A few more jabs and Inuyasha was down for the count. Leaning his forehead on the bag to catch his breath, he finally looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Need some water champ?" Tossing the water she brought he caught it with ease, twisting the top and chugging half of it.

"Thanks, I didn't hear you come in. You get Hobo on the plane okay?" He said smirking at her, knowing that asinine nickname he gave Hojo irritated her.

Rolling her eyes at him Kagome could only chuckle at his attempt to annoy her. She supposed she should be a little more upset at his childish behavior, but she actually thought it was a little funny. And ironic seeing how his medical would ensure he'd be far from being a hobo.

"_Hojo _made it onto his flight very well thank you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out later, so don't worry about dinner for me."

Interest finally peaked, Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Oh? You and Sango have plans?"

"Um...no not with Sango." She said a dark blush staining her cheeks. She did a quick about-face to begin heading up the stairs back to the main level of the house. She didn't understand why she was so embarrassed. It's not like she was going on a date or anything. It was just drinks with an old friend. Maybe an old friend she dated, who Inuyasha never liked, but that was beside the point. Inuyasha didn't like anybody.

"Not so fast! Who're you goin' out with Kagome?" He said hot on her heels. If she thought he missed the blush on her cheeks, she was sadly mistaken.

"I'm just catching up with an old friend, it's no big deal." She tried to make a beeline for the stairs leading to her room, but Inuyasha was too quick. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, backing her up against the wall until she had nowhere to go. His arms came up on either side of her head, effectively keeping her in place, his nose mere inches from hers. She flushed as his breath fanned against her cheeks, she wanted to look away from him, but was too stunned from the action to do so.

"If it's no big deal then just tell me." His voice low due to their proximity.

"You stink." She said. Her was voice small, the rise and fall of her chest began to speed up and small knot was forming in her belly. He was too damn close.

"And you still haven't answered my question." Silence stretched between them. "I'm still waiting Kags." He said in a sing song tone.

"It's Kouga okay? He called me while I was on my way home and invited me out for drinks, are you happy now?" Her tone exasperated.

"Kouga Lang? The idiot jock who chased after you for two years? That's kind of whorish don't you think? I mean Hobo's only been gone what, two hours? And already you're on to the next." Inuyasha said stepping away from her, his eyes narrowing at every word.

"Excuse me? I can't believe you just said that! I love Hojo and I'm not going out to "whore around" with Kouga. He's a _friend_ and we're just catching up."

"More like trying to finish what he started in high school." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"You're such an asshole, this is why I didn't even want to tell you." Rubbing her face in irritation she quickly headed up the stairs and into her bedroom to get ready, she didn't have time to deal with Inuyasha's childish antics tonight.

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs and flinched as Kagome slammed her door. He sighed as he let down his ponytail and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't even understand where all of that had come from, but any mention of that jackass's name was enough to put him on edge. _'It's bad enough I have to worry about hobo, now that prick too?' _

Making his way up the stairs and into his bathroom, Inuyasha turned on the shower, he shed himself of his clothes, and stepped under the hot stream of water. He sighed as he leaned his head back and let the water fall through his scalp. Squeezing some shampoo into his palms he generously began to lather his hair. He knew he'd have to apologize to Kagome sooner or later, preferably later when she wasn't pissed. He understood that his anger and irritation were irrational, but he couldn't help himself. He never could when it came to Kagome.

In high school, Kagome was never the girl fighting through a swarm of guys who were vying for her attention. She had Kouga, but that was pretty much it. Now there's Hojo, and all the sleazy guys who try to hit on her when him and their friends go out. He'd never had to fight for her attention before, he was used to her putting him first, and now he seemed to be taking a backseat to everyone else and he hated it.

He rinsed his hair and shook his head in disbelief. Even in his mind it sounded childish. Inuyasha hurriedly finished washing and dressing himself, hoping to catch her before she could leave. Opening his bedroom door he saw her walking down the stairs and jogged down the stairs to catch up with her.

"Kagome, wait a sec!" She turned at the sound of her name and Inuyasha's eyes went wide. She was wearing tight black jeans that clung to her legs and hips oh so right. The deep cut white blouse she wore showed just enough cleavage without it being too racy, and the black heels she wore made her already long legs look that much longer. He couldn't really tell if she was wearing makeup, but her hair was so shiny and bouncy he just wanted to run his fingers through it.

"What is it Inuyasha, I'm gonna be late." She said, her tone obviously clipped with annoyance. Damn she was still mad.

"I, uh...um, sorry." He looked everywhere but at her, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks. He heard the click of her heels and for a minute, thought she was going to walk off without even acknowledging him. He turned his head as the smell of her soft perfume wafted to his nose and found her standing so close, that no more than a few inches probably separated them. He looked directly into her eyes and the hurt there, only made him feel more like a prick. He hadn't meant to genuinely hurt her feelings.

"You mean it?" She said quietly.

"Of course!"

"I'm not a whore, I love Hojo." She said vehemently, her tone strong and sure.

"I know." And this time it was his turn to sound soft and subdued. "I'm a dick and I didn't mean it." Soon Inuyasha found himself enclosed in Kagome's tiny arms as she gripped him tightly around the waist. His arms came around her shoulders to return the embrace as he allowed himself to gently sniff her hair, and get a better smell of her perfume.

_'Cherry blossoms.' _He though to himself.

"I forgive you." She said stepping away from, walking towards the door she bent down to pick up the purse he hadn't seen her put down. "I shouldn't be out too long, I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, see ya." She opened the door and turned to give him one last smile, surely to bring it home that she wasn't mad anymore, then she was gone.

* * *

Kagome walked into Totosai's and instantly recognized that tall, dark, and handsome man sitting at the bar. He turned his head towards the door as the bells hanging from the doorknob chimed. He gave her a megawatt smile, and she happy to see that some people just didn't change.

"Kagome! Damn girl you've gotten even hotter since the last time I saw you." She laughed and accepted the hug he pulled her into.

"It's good to see you too Kouga, it's been so long! Since graduation at least." She said returning his smile. Though they never worked out romantically, Kagome definitely considered Kouga a good friend. Her heart was filled with Inuyasha in high school and eventually Kouga understood that. He was content with their companionship, but that didn't mean he didn't flirt with her every chance he got.

"Come on I saved you seat at the bar. What'll you have?"

"Shot of tequila please."

"Still the same 'ol Kagome huh? Make that two." He told the bartender. "So, how's life been treating ya? If that rock on your finger says anything, I'd say pretty damn good. That mutt never deserved you, but I'm glad you're happy." The bartender handed them their shots and both of them threw them back with ease.

"I'm not engaged to Inuyasha." Kagome said lowly, trying to keep the despondent tone out of her voice, she ordered another shot.

"Oh shit, sorry." He said noticing her change in demeanor. "Who's the lucky bastard then?" Kouga let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the upturn of her lips.

"His name is Hojo, we met at university. He's a good man." Kagome said honestly, the bartender handed her her shot and downed it with expertise.

"As long as he's treating you right. Otherwise I'd kick his ass." He smiled when his joke had the desired effect of making her laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome ordered a water as Kouga reached to finish the beer he'd momentarily neglected. "So how's life been for you? What'd you do after graduation?" Kagome asked happily. Kouga then proceeded to tell her how he decided to go into police work. He'd went into the academy straight after high school and climbed the ranks quickly, soon becoming the youngest detective in the homicide unit.

"Wow congratulations Kouga, that's amazing. I'm glad you found something you're passionate about."

"Yeah, it's a tough job. Shit can get pretty heavy, but it's always worth it when we can put a bad guy away. But that's partly the reason I asked you out tonight. I'd figure it'd be better if you heard it from me than some stranger."

"What is it?" The seriousness in this eyes put her on edge, and she had a gut feeling she wasn't going to like whatever it is he had to say.

"It's about Kikyou." He said quietly. Her eyes widened and he second guessed if a bar was the appropriate setting for news like this. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, somewhere private?"

"No. Tell me what's going on." Her tone was absolute and leaving no room for nonsense.

"We got an anonymous call a few days ago. At first we thought it was just someone bullshitting us, but I decided to look into it."

"Kouga you're really making me nervous, just spit it out already!" She rubbed her sweat palms on her jeans and fidgeted in her seat.

"We don't think Kikyou's death was a suicide. We have reason to believe there was foul play involved."

Kagome eyes widened to comical proportions as she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"F-foul play? Like...like m-murder?" Kouga's head nodded in confirmation and the world stopped spinning._ Murder?_ Who would murder Kikyou? What kind of situations could she have possibly put herself in to end up a murder victim?

"I need a shot, make it a double." Kagome ordered. Soon her drink was set in front of her and she let the sting of the alcohol bring her back to reality. "How? Who? Why?"

"That's my job to find out Kags. I'm sorry. I didn't wanna open any old wounds, but I thought you deserved to know. Your friends too." Kagome's head feel into her hands as she took a shaky breath. Friends, she'd have to tell Inuyasha about Kikyou. She asked herself how he would take it, but in her heart she already knew the answer.

_'It's going to break his heart. Everything he worked so hard to rebuild after her death, it's all going to be ruined.'_

For a fleeting moment she thought about not telling him at all, though she knew that wasn't even an option. If she kept this from him he'd never forgive her.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you." Kouga said sincerely, his hand squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner. The gesture brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Now wasn't the time or place. She'd cry it out when she had a moment alone. Placing her hand atop his, she squeezed it in reassurance.

"No, thank you for telling me Kouga. I'm just worried about Inuyasha is all. Out of all of us he was the most affected by her death, for obvious reasons. I'm just scared it'll undo all the progress he's made."

"You'll all just have to take it one day at a time. This case is close to my heart, and I'll find the fucker who did this to her and make sure he pays. I promise you that."

"Thank you. It puts me at ease to know you're the one working her case, I know you'll do all you can." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, taking all the comfort he could give.

"Anything for you Kags." He said softly.

Already Kagome was drained, emotionally and physically, and this was only just the beginning. Somewhere deep inside her soul she knew, things were going to get much, _much_ worse.

* * *

**I'm alive.  
**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. The Cradle Will Rock

**Chapter 5: The Cradle Will Rock  
**

* * *

If you could have one superpower, what would it be? Would you want to fly? Teleport? You could have x-ray vision and see through walls, or read minds and hear the deepest thoughts of those around you. Some people would wish to be invisible, having the ability to sit in rooms or listen to private conversions. No one would even know you're there.

Sure it sounds cool, but in the fourteen years he had been alive, Souta Higurashi found being invisible vastly overrated. No one ever noticed him, no one ever asked him about his day, or his evolving interests. It was like he didn't exist, and for awhile he enjoyed it. He was a bit mischievous growing up, but when you're mom is working three jobs, your grandfather can't remember his own name, and your sister has a miscarriage at eighteen, that doesn't leave many people around to notice.

Eventually he figured if acting out wasn't getting him attention, then what would it hurt to be productive? So he started doing everything right, got straight A's, joined multiple clubs, and even joined the baseball team. And still nothing changed. His grandfather died, his sister went college, and although there were less mouths to feed, his mother still spent the majority of her time outside of the house.

He tilted his head toward the sky, as the nice breeze lifted the smoke from his nostrils and up towards the clouds. Taking a final drag from his cigarette, Souta stomped out the bud beneath his heel, as his high school came into view. He remembered how cool he thought high school would be, the giddiness he had at attending the same school as his sister and her "cool" friends.

"That feeling faded quick." He mumbled to himself. He watched his peers mingle in the courtyard as he found a shady tree to sit under. Lighting another cig, Souta took his time scanning over the many different cliques standing together before class. There were the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends, the nerds, the preps, and the punks.

His head swiveled to the right, his cocoa eyes landed on an interesting group of students. Often referred to as the "druggies" or "the burnouts" Souta found them alluring, for a lack of a better word, or maybe it was just one "burnout" in particular, that seemed to always catch his attention.

"Yo, earth to Souta! I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes." The teenager looked up at his friend and teammate Shippo Tachibana. He was a short kid for his age, but the girls always cooed over his green eyes and wild Orange locks.

"Sorry." He said unconvincingly. His cigarette was quickly plucked from his fingers as Shippo claimed it as his own.

"I don't know what you see in her man. She's psycho, probably failing all her classes, and she's not much of a looker in my opinion." Shippo said grimacing at the girl's unkept appearance.

Her dark jeans were faded and distressed, her black t-shirt too big for her small frame and falling off her shoulder. Her tattoo, of a vibrant purple flower, on her exposed shoulder on full display. Her dark hair was a mess as if it hadn't been brushed in days, and her face was free of makeup, something which seemed to be uncommon for most girls his age.

Souta thought she was beautiful. The young boy continued to stare, unaware that his gaze was being returned.

Kaede looked across the courtyard, meeting the eyes of the boy who had been staring at her for the last ten minutes. She blew the smoke of her cigarette from her nostrils as she tried to send him an irritated look. It wasn't he first time she caught the Higurashi boy staring and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, though she could admit that he looked at differently than the others.

As a kid all the looks she got had been ones of sympathy and pity. She was an orphan with no living relatives, left alone in the world because her sister killed herself.

_"Such a shame to lose such a young life."_

_"You're a strong girl Kaede."_

_"Kikyou loved you more than anything."_

_"Everything will be alright, time heals all."_

That's what they all said, and what they continued to say when they ran into her on the street. The looks she got from the teachers here made her either want to retch or punch them in the face, but she oddly never got that feeling when Souta looked at her. When he looked at her, she felt...well she didn't exactly know how she felt. Honestly, she didn't even want to really think about it.

"Come on babe, we're ditching first period." Startled from her thoughts Kaede looked into the dark eyes of her boyfriend, Hakudoshi. He was rough around the edges and his reputation wasn't exactly stellar, but he used to live in her neighborhood and was the first person after Kikyou's death who didn't treat her like some fragile china doll.

"Yeah I'm coming." Grabbing her bag and dropping her cig, she followed Hakudoshi and the rest of their friends out of the courtyard, all the while aware that Souta's eyes followed her every move.

* * *

Three hours. That's how long it'd been since everything he knew turned out to be wrong. Three hours is how long it'd been since he heard her voice, or made her pancakes, or smelled the perfume she always wore. Everything he'd done, all the feelings he'd been fighting, all the possibilities he dared not dream of, were sitting right in front of him and he didn't know how to handle it. He needed some time and space, and so he did the only thing he knew how to do; He ran.

_Opening the front door as quietly as she could, Kagome tip toed her way into the large house. She slowly closed the door and locked it behind her, slipping off her shoes and carrying them in her hand as she made her way down the hall and up the stairs. _

_It was almost three in the morning and she was drunk off her ass, and the last thing she wanted was to wake Inuyasha. After Kouga had delivered the gut-wrenching news to her of Kikyou's demise, she had spent the next hour and the whole ride home trying to come up with a game plan, a way to break the news to her friend so she didn't crush him all over again. But nothing she thought of seemed good enough. All she could envision was Inuyasha cursing and screaming, pushing her away and trying to deal with everything on his own. Her eyes went downcast at the thought.  
_

_She slid her hand against the wall as she made her way up the stairs and towards her room, she'd forgotten to turn on the light downstairs and it was too late to go back. She almost squealed in delight when she thought she made it to the top, but in her excitement she missed a step and went crashing face first onto the stairs. _

_She groaned in embarrassment more so than pain, knowing full well that her clumsiness had awoken her housemate. _

_"Kagome? The hell are you doing?" Her companion said sleepily. His hair was bed ridden and he was clad only in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. They hung dangerously low on his hips and Kagome felt her face heat, as she thought about the fact he wasn't wearing underwear. Her thoughts made her chuckle, flashing back to a memory she had of them in high school. Inuyasha finding her the kitchen of her childhood home, in the same state of undress. _

_"Oh nothin', I thought I'd chill here for the night." Kagome said laughing at her own sarcasm. _

_Rolling his eyes Inuyasha made his way to his drunk friend. Throwing her arm around his shoulder, his hands took refuge under her knees as he carried her bridal style to her room. Kicking open her door he gently set her on the bed, removing her shoes and socks. He unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the tight material from her legs. She lifted her hips to help him get rid of the offending article. _

__She sent him a salacious glance and jokingly said, _"you tryna take advantage of me Mr. Sugitani?" _

_Inuyasha shook his head and dutifully ignored her. He was already having a hard time keeping his intentions pure, he didn't need her making any unnecessarily lewd comments._

_"Just lift your arms wench." Doing as asked Kagome lifted her arms and allowed Inuyasha to strip her of her shirt. He turned to her dresser for a few moments and returned with an oversized T-shirt and sleep shorts. Once she was dressed he instructed her to lay back and tucked her in._

_"I'll put some aspirin and water on your desk, for when you wake up." He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, and made a move to stand from her bed, when her small hand around his wrist stopped him. _

_"I wouldn't mind you know." She said quietly and Inuyasha pinned her with a strange look. One that clearly asked her to elaborate. "If you...took advantage of me."_

_He sighed and tried to take his wrist back, but her grip was strong. "You don't know what you're saying Kagome. You're drunk." She sat up at that and motioned for him to sit down. He hesitated and looked as if he wouldn't comply, but eventually did as she asked. _

_"Drunk words are sober thoughts, or so they claim." She released his wrist and used the same hand to stroke his face. "I love you Inuyasha. I never stopped loving you, not even after you left, or when I-"_

_"Said yes to marrying Hojo?" His tone was sharp, clearly indicating that the thought had occurred to him before, and it made him angry. _

_"Not even then." She said honestly._

_"Then why? Why did you agree to marry him, why...why didn't you wait for me?" His voice faltered and Inuyasha realized he'd finally found the balls to ask the million dollar question. The weight of those words sitting on his conscious finally lifted, and he felt himself slowly regretting it as he waited for Kagome's response. _

_"I tried." She said after a moment. "Then I realized...I'd been waiting for you since we were in middle school, and I didn't want to do that to myself again. So when I met Hojo and he took a liking to me...I threw my all into that relationship, but it wasn't the same. When held my hand, when he touched me, when he told me he loved me...none of it was the same, because he wasn't you."_

_Inuyasha stilled at her words. How long had he waited to hear her say this? How many nights had he dreamed of this moment? So why did it all feel wrong? Why did he feel like something was missing, like there was something she wasn't saying?_

_"Kagome..." He started but he never got the chance to finish, because in an instant her lips were on his. He could taste the love, the desperation, and the tequila on her tongue and he drowned in the feel of her. He missed this, missed her, missed them._

_She pulled away so she could turn on the beside lamp. Gingerly she climbed into his lap straddling his hips._

_"I want you to see me Inuyasha." She pulled the t-shirt over her head and Inuyasha sat transfixed, as more of her creamy skin became available to his gaze_

_"I want you to touch me, I want you to say my name." Her small hands explored his chest as her mouth took refuge at his neck. He rolled his head to the side, giving her better access as his own hands explored her sides. "I want you to tell me you love me." She finished, her breath fanning across his ear before her tongue quickly replaced the breeze._

_He flipped them over, gently pushing her displaced locks behind her ear, and staring into her eyes. Searching for that one thing, that missing piece. He opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips, the minute she took his member into her hands. _

_"Please Inuyasha, I need you."_

_And Inuyasha found himself too weak to deny her._

As the memory of what almost occurred between them, floated out of his conscious, Inuyasha grabbed his hair in frustration. He was an idiot, an utter and complete moron. Inuyasha picked up a small rock and watched it skip across the pond.

They were both touching, caressing, and loving every inch of each other. He'd taken his time, trying to re-memorize the way she looked when she was panting, and flushed from her need to have him. When he finally entered her, the feeling was indescribable, it was like coming home.

Before he had the chance to move, he heard her whimper and feared that he'd hurt her in some way. But when looked at her, tears were pooled in her eyes and falling into her hair. She was crying and his heart constricted. How could he be such a fool? She was engaged for fuck's sake! To a man he'd met, and shook hands with, and allowed to stay in his home.

All it took was a few sweet words for him to completely forget that.

_"I'm sorry." _He'd said, hanging his head in shame. _"This...this was a mistake." _

But she wouldn't let him leave. She cried and hugged him to her, saying that it wasn't him, that it was her and she would never regret anything they did. Because she loved him. She said it a million times that night. He laid beside her and pulled her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

And as she continued to cry and stroke his hair all she could say was,

_"I love you, I need you, but I don't deserve you. I'm sorry."_

He didn't understand, but it didn't really matter. That morning, before the sun rays could wake her, he left. He thought of leaving a note or something, and for a fleeting moment he thought of staying so they could talk. But in the end he'd simply left, knowing that waking up without him would hurt her and cause her to wonder.

He wanted to regret it. She was drunk and engaged and he'd known better, but he also wanted her. He loved her, needed her, and she'd given herself to him on a silver platter.

So no, he didn't regret it. And that thought only served to make him feel worse.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her bathroom mirror, taking in her swollen eyes and red nose. She'd woken up in bed, naked and alone, almost three hours ago and she hadn't stopped crying since.

She was an idiot and apparently a masochist too. What did she think trying to seduce Inuyasha would accomplish? Like a child she'd thought everything would fall into place, simply by telling him the truth. She'd told him over and over how much she wanted him, needed him, loved him.

"And not once did he say it back." She whispered to herself. It wasn't as if she believed he didn't, because she knew he did, but it still stung nonetheless. She slammed her hand on the sink in frustration, and the sound of her ring clinking against the linoleum drew her attention downwards.

The beautiful diamond twinkled mockingly at her, and she bit her lip as the familiar feel of tears stung her eyes. In all the happenings of this morning and last night, not once had Kagome thought of Hojo. Or how he would feel if he found out, how her selfishness would affect him. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as the true weight of what she'd almost done crushed her chest.

Hojo didn't deserve any of this and the thought only served to make her feel even more like a bitch.

_'And what of Kikyou's murder? Must've been hard telling him about that with your hand down his pants.' _Her conscious snapped at her. That had been her true reason for hesitating last night. Her confession of love had been on her heart for awhile, even before she'd started dating Hojo, and the tequila in her system had given her the courage to finally say it.

She'd never stopped loving Inuyasha and she wanted him back.

But what kind of relationship could they build, if their foundation rested on lies and secrets? She'd craved him last night, and the feel of him inside her had jarred her back to reality.

How could she make love to this man, when she held a secret so dark, so deep, that she knew it had the power to shatter his entire being? She looked in the mirror and her reflection sneered at her.

_'You're pathetic.' _It said and Kagome took a step back.

_'Dirty whore,' _it seethed. _'You have a man who loves you, who would do anything for you, yet you pine for a man who never even wanted you.'_

"You're wrong!" Kagome retorted. She covered her ears, but the voice wouldn't stop its brutal assault.

_'You won't tell Inuyasha the truth and lets face it, you really don't want to.'_

Kagome whimpered. "I don't want to hurt him, I don't want him shut himself away." Her excuse sounded weak even to her own ears.

_'You don't want to tell him, because even from the grave, you know Kikyou has the power to take Inuyasha away from you.'_

In the deepest, darkest part of Kagome's heart she knew the words were true. She ran forward, bringing her fist in front of her to silence the voice. The mirror shattered before her and the voice was gone, but the painful truth of its words bounced around in her head and ricocheted in her heart.

"When did I become...such a horrible person?" Clutching her bloodied hand, Kagome slid to the floor and continued to cry.

* * *

Kaede woke up screaming, sweaty, and tangled in her sheets. She sat up, wiping her sticky bangs from her forehead. The dreams were typically the same, some more vivid than the last. Blood, screaming, darkness, and Crimson eyes always flashed at her in the darkness. The eyes, she shuttered, were the worst part. They were cold, lifeless, it was almost like staring the devil himself in the face.

Pulling the covers back she got up from her bed and headed into the kitchen for some water, but Mrs. Latocki was already sitting at the table.

"Would like some tea? It's chamomile, should help calm your nerves." The aging woman said gently. Taking a seat across the table Kaede gratefully took the small cup, and gingerly took a small sip. It was good.

"Thank you."

"That's your fifth nightmare this week, are you sure don't want to see someone dear? You never...talk about anything. It's clearly affecting you."

Kaede wisely bit her tongue and took another sip of her tea. The woman was like a broken record, always asking if she was okay, or begging her to see someone. The young girl didn't see the point and while she knew her caregiver was concerned, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'm fine, it's just a few bad dreams, nothing therapy worthy." She said trying to keep the exasperation out of her tone.

"Sure," the older woman said finally taking a sip of her own tea. "The school called today." Kaede stilled in her seat. Ditching first period had quickly turned into ditching all day, and she had come home late after curfew. Her only saving grace was that Mrs. Latocki had already been in bed, but apparently now was as good as ever to have this conversation.

"So what?" She said nonchalantly. Deny, deny, deny, that was her strategy.

"You weren't in school today, and your starting to do poorly in your classes Kaede. And don't think I went to bed without noticing you still weren't home."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "What do you me to say?"

"I want you tell me what's going on. You're such a bright girl, Kaede, I'm not sure why you keep making these stupid decisions. Is it that Hakudoshi boy? You know he's-"

"Stop!" The girl interrupted. "Anything I do is my decision!" She stood up from the table annoyed and ready to try and get some sleep.

"I just wish you would open up Kaede, and tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Mrs. Latocki said sincerely. If Kaede had turned to see the sad expression on her face, maybe she would thought twice about replying so coldly to her.'

"And I wish my sister was still alive, so I didn't have live in this dump with you." She shrugged uncaringly, "but shit happens I guess."

Mrs. Latocki sighed as she heard the girl's door slam.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	6. Out From Underneath

**Chapter 6: Out From Underneath  
**

* * *

"Honey, it's good to see you and all, but I thought you were staying at Inuyasha's place?" Kagome's mother said from across the table. The older woman looked at her daughter with kind eyes, as she sipped her hot tea. It was her first day off in weeks and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with her daughter. But the moment Kagome walked through those doors Ms. Higurashi knew something was up.

"It's nothing mama, I just wanted to come see you. We haven't gotten the chance to talk since Inuyasha and I came over for dinner." Kagome said, throwing on her best smile for good measure. The truth was it'd been almost three days since her and Inuyasha's almost drunken mistake, and he'd had yet to come home. The truth was she was going crazy sitting alone in that big empty house.

She didn't want to go to Sango's because she didn't feel like talking about what happened, which is exactly what she knew Sango would've made her do. Kagome knew she wasn't fooling her mother, by a long shot. But her mom also knew when and when not to push, and now was certainly a 'when not to' situation.

"I know. That dinner seems like forever ago. Has anything changed since you've been away?" Kagome cringed though the question was harmless enough. To the untrained ear it seemed her mother was simply making conversation, but Kagome knew better.

"Mama...I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi reached across the table to give her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand dear, let's talk about something positive. I know you had a job interview a few weeks ago, did you ever hear back?" Her mother said excitingly.

"I did actually, the free clinic hired me as a nurse practitioner. I start next week." In all the chaos in her personal life Kagome had totally forgotten about her new job. Her mother's dramatic round of applause and proud smile, caused Kagome to laugh and squeeze out a smile of her own. It was nice to feel like she had something to look forward to again.

"In celebration how about I make your favorite for dinner?"

"Thank you Mama." Kagome said quietly, and by the look on her mom's face, Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter wasn't just talking about dinner.

"Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

Kaede sighed in contentment as she took in a breath of fresh air. She was in the most remote part of the park around the corner from her school. There was a path behind the swing sets that lead to a large clearing filled with dandelions and other wildflowers. She remembered when she first discovered this place. She'd seen a rabbit run down the path and went chasing after it, Kikyou hot on her heels. Kaede remembered begging her sister to bring her here, just so she could make crowns out of all the flowers.

The young girl opened her eyes and watched as the clouds moved soundlessly through the sky. She turned her head and swore the earth was moving in time with her heartbeat. Or maybe it was the drugs sitting on her tongue, causing her heart to race and making her feel alive.

She smiled and dug her toes deeper into the grass, this definitely beat sitting in ancient Japanese history. Hearing the sound of a camera shutter Kaede quickly sat up, ready to give the creepy perv in front of her a piece of her mind.

"Higurashi?" She said puzzled by the boy standing in front her.

"Uh hi, sorry." He said clumsily, "I can delete the picture if you want." Kaede looked at him skeptically before holding her hand out in an expectant manner. Souta quickly handed her the camera and planted himself across from her, silently hoping he'd sat far enough away that her hand couldn't reach his face, in case the urge to slap him overcame her.

Kaede gingerly looked at the picture and was surprised by how...happy she looked. Her arms were above her head, causing her black tank to rise and expose only a sliver of her flat tummy. Her toes were hidden by the grass and she had various red and yellow flowers dancing in her dark hair.

Though the most stunning part of the photo was clearly her smile. It was so genuine and sincere, so unguarded and carefree. As if the demons that haunted her had finally disappeared, and she could hear angels singing in her ears.

"It's nice. You can keep it I guess." She said simply.

"Um, thanks. I wasn't really expecting anyone to be out here, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kaede said lifting a brow.

"Touchè." Souta said laughing at his own stupid question.

When he looked up their eyes met and Kaede sucked in a breath. There it was. The same look he was always giving her when she caught him watching. She knew what that look meant, what it had the power to do to her, and she didn't have time for it. He leaned forward, to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she jumped because she hadn't seen him move.

She smiled sadly at him and caught his hand. Standing slowly Kaede brought the confused boy to his feet and took a step forward, never letting go of his wrist.

"You don't want me Higurashi." She kissed his palm and took another step forward, so their chests were touching. "I'm damaged goods, I ruin everything I touch, and you? You're one of the good ones; too good to spoil."

Rising to her toes Kaede placed her small hand under his chin, pulling his face down toward hers.

_'Is she about to kiss me?! Alright Souta get your shit together, fuck did I brush my teeth this morning? I know it's gross but sometimes I forget and-'_

His rampant thoughts came to sudden halt when he felt her lips touch his skin. She pulled away and instantly he missed her warmth.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Higurashi." Souta watched as Kaede gathered her things scurried out of the clearing. Turning to face the spot where she'd once been standing, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his fingers touched the spot, still warm and slightly wet, where her lips had just been.

_'A forehead kiss?' _It wasn't what he was expecting, but then again when did Kaede Hayashi ever do anything he expected?

* * *

Kagura knew this was a bad idea. As she sat in the very back of the dingy resturant, the young woman flagged down a waitress and ordered a gin and tonic. She needed something to take the edge off. She couldn't stop her knee from bouncing against the table, or stop herself from chewing on her nails as she waited for her drink and her guest.

When her drink arrived she downed it in two gulps and ordered another.

"This seat taken?" Said a masculine voice in front of her. Kagura pushed her dark sunglasses to the top of her head as she took in the sight of her new companion.

"Could you look anymore like a cop? Seriously, what's with the fucking blazer?" The agitated woman rubbed her face in exasperation, God this was a bad idea.

"What? I thought I looked pretty casual." Koga sat down and ordered a sandwhich when the waitress returned with Kagura's second drink. "Okay, let's get down to business yeah?"

Kagura eyed him warily, "How did you find me? There's no way you traced the 911 call back to me."

"You're right, believe it or not I recognized your voice. I wasn't certain at first until I realized the connection between you and Naraku."

"Look ask me whatever you want, but I'm not going to be an witness or testify or any of that shit. If this goes to court you keep my fuckin' name out of it. My father's always questioned where my loyalties lie, if he finds out about any of this I'm dead."

"Of course, I just need you to answer a few questions." Kagura gave him a suspicious look and took another sip of her drink.

"Tell me about the night of Kikyou's murder." Kagura ran a distressed hand through her hair as she took a calming breath, where was she even supposed to start?

"Kikyou was in tight with me and my dad. She was young, living on her own and trying to take care of her little sister so I offered her a way to make some quick cash. I was naive back then. I knew the type of shit my father was into, the kind of business he handled. I've seen him do so many fucked up things, but even still I chose to believe that even he had a limit, that there had to be some lines that even he wouldn't cross."

"Do you remember the day everyone at school was buzzing about how much of a mess Kikyou looked? I tracked her down that day, assuming her breakup with Inuyasha was what was keeping her in her funk, but it was more than that. My father raped her...and instead of being there for her I turned on her."

Kagura wiped an anxious hand across her face and downed the last of her drink, flagging down the waitress for two double tequila shots. When the waitress returned she drank them both in quick succession and continued with her story.

"She told me she was going to the cops and I couldn't let that happen, so I warned my dad. I thought he'd rough her up a bit, scare her and convince her to leave town. I'd never thought he'd kill her." Her voice cracked and Kouga place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Did he say anything to you after it happened? Anything is helpful, nothing is insignificant at this point."

Kagura simply shook her head in the negative, "he never spoke about it. Honestly if the school counselor hadn't told us I don't think I would've ever known."

"Alright I think I have more than enough, thank you Kagura."

"Don't go back on our deal Lang. If I end up dead because of this know that my blood will be on your hands, just as Kikyou's is on mine."

Kouga gave her a solid nod and threw a fifty on the table to cover her drinks. He was out the door in five strides quickly slipping into the night.

* * *

Kagome came home after spending all day with her mother. She felt a lot lighter after being in her mother's presence. She'd gotten her mind off the drama in her life for a few hours, and it honestly made a world of difference.

_'But it doesn't make it go away.' _Kagome sighed to herself as she slipped off her coat and shoes. Maybe she'd call Sango tomorrow and they could have a girl's day. It'd also give her the opportunity to get some things off her chest.

With plans to call her friend, Kagome headed up the stairs to find Inuyasha's door open. She heard movement coming from inside his room and took a stealthy peak inside. There was a small duffle bag sitting on his bed, and she watched as moved from drawer to drawer grabbing shirts and boxers and stuffing them in his bag.

Gingerly she knocked on his door before she could lose her nerve. He turned sharply towards her, obviously startled by her sudden appearance. They simply stared at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"Can I come in for a sec?" Kagome said quietly, her hands taking refuge in her back pockets to hide their shaking.

"Uh, I was just on my way out." Inuyasha replied dumbly, stuffing the last of the clothes in his hands into his bags.

"Inuyasha...please talk to me." She said taking a few small steps in his room. She reached for him and he took a step back, her heart clenching at his reaction to her.

"What I'm not allowed to touch you anymore? Are you afraid of me or something?" She said suddenly angry.

"Yes! I mean-" He cut himself off, running an anxious hand through his hair. She didn't say anything, trying to give him a chance to get his thoughts together.

"I'm not afraid of _you_ Kagome, just of what you have the potential to do to me. What happened the other day can't happen again at least not until you decide what you want from me. You can't tell me you love me while you're still wearing Hojo's ring."

Kagome's eyes misted as the pain in his words washed over her. How could she be so selfish, to only think of her own pain and no one else's? She stepped towards him again and was relived when he didn't move away from her. Putting her arms round his waist, she laid her head on his chest and let her tears fall. Only when he felt the wetness of her tears through his shirt did Inuyasha reciprocate.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice straining against the burning in her throat. "I was selfish and unfair and I never meant to hurt you. Please don't leave again." She squeezed him as she ended her speech, hoping it'd been enough to keep him here even if it was only for the night.

"I won't leave." He said squeezing her back, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. He stroked her hair as her tears slowly came to a stop. Pulling back she looked up at him and smiled gently but genuinely, and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Kagome Higurashi would certainly be the death of him.

* * *

**To anyone still interested in this story, thanks for sticking around. A review to tell me what you think would be lovely.**


End file.
